Mario vs Sonic
by Brawl Boss
Summary: The ultimate battle between the two biggest gaming all-stars of all time. Now we will see who is truly the best.
1. Mario vs Sonic

Mario tilted up his cap and said slowly, deliberately, "You big piece of shit."

Sonic avoided each fireball that Mario threw and said "Look, fucker. You've had this coming for over twenty years. That was the best blow job I've gotten in a while, and your bitch got what she deserved: a good guy. It's surprising that a hedgehog can compete with you for that shit."

Mario got pissed and rushed at him with a flaming fist. But Sonic dodged him. Mario punched at him several times, each time getting more and more agitated. But Sonic dodged each punch while taunting him more and more. Eventually Mario got really mad and tackled Sonic.

Mario got off the floor and said, "You brought this upon yourself, faggot. Sega came to me for help, and I gave them help. But after today, their name will be nothing more than dirt, you ungrateful fuck."

At this Sonic got mad, and he jumped up and kicked Mario hard in the jaw. Mario slammed into a rock hard and sat there, rubbing his head. Then he looked up and saw Sonic doing a dive kick straight at him. Mario rolled out of the way, and as a surprised Sonic turned around Mario smashed a hammer into his face full force. Sonic smashed through the rock. Mario jumped after him and kicked him into the air, then punched him into the ground. Then he created a pillar of fire that blasted Sonic skyward, but could not hit Sonic again as Sonic grounded him with a powerful axe kick. Then Sonic pounced him and drilled into him hard, injuring the plumber.

Mario got to his feet and punched Sonic in the face. Sonic slid back a few feet. Then Mario generated a large fire blast and shot it straight at Sonic, but Sonic bounced over it with a spring and kicked Mario again, this time in the stomach. Mario slumped down and started breathing hard, and Sonic rammed into him and sent him tumbling head over heels. He attempted to hit Mario, but Mario caught his fist and pitched him backwards. As Sonic got up, Mario met him with a powerful uppercut that launched him too high to land safely, but he needn't have worried about that as Mario jumped up and spiked Sonic with his hammer. When he landed, Mario grabbed Sonic's legs, swung him around, and lobbed him into the sea.

Sonic landed in the ocean and immediately started worrying as he couldn't swim or breathe underwater like Mario could. He saw an air bubble and swam to it, but Mario appeared over him and ground pounded him, knocking him far away from the bubble. Then Mario punched and kicked him several times, but Sonic didn't respond as his focus was on getting out. Then he got an idea. He waited until his air was coming to a close, as Mario was swimming away in satisfaction, as it seemed there was no hope left. Then he made his thoughts actions.

Mario, humming a jolly tune, walked out of the water. However, he failed to notice the earth rumbling underneath his feet. Then he turned around and he saw him. Super Sonic. He tried to run but wasn't fast enough. Sonic rammed into Mario headfirst, then repeated this several times before striking him down with a mighty stomp. It seemed the battle was over, that Mario had lost...but he had one idea left. He pulled out a white and yellow leaf and swallowed it whole. As Sonic was flying at him at the speed of light, he transformed. Seconds before they collided, Mario struck.

It was a devastating blow, one that would've crushed Sonic's head and everything in it...if he wasn't Super Sonic. As it was, the punch was still strong enough to send Sonic into the clouds. Sonic righted himself and looked down just fast enough to see Mario flying at him with a flaming punch. Sonic quickly stuck out his foot and the resulting collision was brutal enough to level trees. Mario grabbed Sonic's foot and pitched him towards the ground, but Sonic flew right back up and kicked him hard. Then he spun into Mario and drilled him with incredible force, but Mario deflected him with his tail and struck him with his hammer. Sonic looked back up, and Mario struck him in the face, then performed a multitude of blows and swiped at Sonic with his tail. A badly injured Sonic hit the ground and powered down.

Mario floated down to the ground and powered down as well. He looked at his longtime rival and remembered all the times they had...all the bouts they had...all the experiences they had. He looked at a helpless Sonic with a bit of pity, vaguely recalling the times when Sonic bested him in the Olympics and Super Smash Bros. He thought that maybe, just maybe they could be good friends...

But Mario was still super pissed and quite frankly, was sick of making Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games titles every four years. So what he actually did was hoist Sonic up by his neck, snap it in two, and throw the corpse into its watery grave.

 **Winner: Super Mario**


	2. Luigi vs Tails

Luigi was walking along, humming a happy tune. The Mushroom Kingdom was at peace, Peach was safe in her castle, and Bowser was on vacation. Best of all, him and Daisy would get married any day now. Things couldn't be better for him. He had heard rumors of Peach about to propose to Mario as well, and he was happy for his brother. Maybe Bowser would finally be accepting of Peach's desire for Mario and stop kidnapping the Princess. For the first time in many years, he was in a peaceful state of mind.

However, that peace would not last long. Just when Luigi was walking up his doorstep, an indistinguishable orange figure dove at him and rammed into him hard, knocking him through the door and into a wall. Luigi still couldn't see the figure, but he hopped up and drop kicked them hard in the face. The figure tumbled backwards and dove face-first into the ground. When the dust cleared, Luigi saw who it was and gasped in horror.

"What are you doing here, Miles?" Luigi called. The figure slowly got up with a large bruise over his eye.

"You know what the hell I'm here for, _plumber."_ Tails scowled. "Where's Sonic?"

" _What?_ " Luigi asked in surprise. "It must be a-Mario! He takes shit too seriously!"

"You two are one and the same." came the indignant response. If I can't have Mario, than I'll have you, cocky bitch."

"Don't-a make me do this, Tails," said Luigi.

"Come on, cunt." said Tails.

"Let's-a-go," replied Luigi reluctantly.

Tails dove at Luigi and picked him up, then dropped him heavily on the ground. He then shot his Energy Ball arm cannon downwards at Luigi, but it narrowly missed. Tails looked around, confused, because Luigi seemed to have disappeared into thin air. However, he felt a heavy and powerful force crash down on his back, and he hit the ground, dazed. Luigi hit the ground with hammer in hand, and he repeatedly slammed it into Tails until he was half buried in the dirt. Before Luigi could deliver the finishing blow, however, Tails quickly used his Projectile Ring to latch onto a nearby tree. He then latched onto Luigi's hammer and pulled it away from him, then flew at him with amazing speed and clubbed the plumber with it.

Luigi spit out dirt and blood and looked up. Tails was flying at him again. This time, though, Luigi vaulted over him and pitched an ice ball at him, freezing him in his tracks. Luigi then took his hammer back and smashed Tails hard with it, sending the young fox flying. Luigi then struck Tails with lightning and spiked him into the ground, then spun rapidly into Tails and launched him into a tree. Tails quickly recovered, though, and dodged just quickly enough for Luigi to lose his footing and smash into the tree, after which Tails kicked him away from the scene.

They landed in an open field. Tails quickly picked up Luigi and rose into the air, but a hard punch to the stomach made him immediately drop him. Luigi nailed the landing and did a small victory dance, but Tails then dropped a large bomb on him. Luigi fell unconscious, and Tails flew quickly out of the way as the bomb caused a massive explosion that caught Luigi in the center of its blast. Luigi, screaming, was blasted far away as Tails followed suit with a satisfied smirk on his face.

When Tails reached the area where his rival had landed, he got really scared and wanted immediately to leave, as even though it was just a beach, it gave him the feeling something terrible had occurred there and that it was a dangerous place due to the various blood stains on the sand. He decided that he cared more about his life than he did about getting even, so he started flying away. However, a glowing mass tackled him and slammed him so hard to the ground that the bones in one of his tails broke, rendering him flightless. A powered-up Luigi appeared with angry, glowing eyes. But then he saw the injured fox and his gaze softened, and he powered down.

Luigi bent down and comforted his young opponent, who burst out sobbing once he realized what he'd done. He had attacked a kind and innocent man who had done nothing wrong to get even with his brother, who was an entirely different person with a different track record. Tails hugged Luigi, which greatly lightened the mood, and the two started to befriend each other. Luigi took Tails' arm and the two started to walk away, forgetting everything that had happened in the past twenty minutes.

However, Tails tensed and started to get the feeling he was being watched. "What's wrong?" asked Luigi. Tails didn't answer, just gripped him tighter and closed his eyes. Luigi grimly scanned the area, then saw an unnatural glow. He peered closer, and it was Mario. But it was not the same Mario who had rescued Peach so many times, not the same Mario who was kind to everyone and befriended everyone he met, not the same Mario who told him he could do it if he believed. No, this was the Mario who had shunned him and left him at home by himself while he rescued his girlfriend, the Mario who had ruthlessly destroyed everything in his path before, the Mario that had ended thousands of innocent lives for his own personal benefit.

Mario was glowing bright red, and his whole body was ignited by his own fire. His face was empty and unfeeling, his eyes an angry orange color. His clothes were ripped and he had several ugly scars lining his chest and face. His fists and face were stained with fresh blood. He had obviously just gotten back from the bout with Sonic, and even though it was unspoken between the two, they knew he had won. Tails started to cry, and he fell against Luigi. To make matters worse, Mario left without a word and then returned and threw a bloody, decomposed corpse in front of them. It was Sonic. Tails broke down completely and started sobbing uncontrollably. Luigi gave his brother a pleading look and started leading Tails away.

"Wait." Mario growled. Luigi halted. Mario suddenly dove at Tails and slammed him into the ground. Luigi shoved Mario away, but Mario hit him in the face and smashed Tails in the skull repeatedly with his hammer. Luigi weakly tried to stop him, but Mario was too quick. With one final yell of rage, Mario summoned a fiery pillar and blasted Tails to his doom.

Luigi, now really angry, got up and shocked his brother with electricity. Mario punched him backwards. Luigi got up and whispered, "I'm sorry, bro."

 **Winner: Super Luigi**


	3. Mario vs Luigi

_Huh._

Who knew it could turn out like this.

Luigi Mario stood fearfully in front of his unstable brother, displaying much more courage than he felt. The bloody corpses of Sonic and Tails lay near them, one partially eaten by sea animals and one burnt to a crisp.

This was it.

This was it.

This was it.

Mario rushed forward, slamming his flaming fists rapidly and repeatedly into Luigi. Luigi choked out blood, but managed to catch him with a quick roundhouse kick that sent him tumbling. Mario quickly got back up and swung his fist at Luigi, but Luigi ducked under it and performed a quick knifehand thrust, followed by a flare kick. Mario easily avoided both of them, but Luigi grabbed him and his bones surged with electricity, shocking the everliving fuck out of Mario until he managed to shove Luigi away with his foot. Afterwards, he ignited his hands and put them on the ground, blasting himself into the air like a cannon.

 _Oh my god..._ thought Luigi.

Mario dove directly downwards and slammed both his feet full force into Luigi's face. Luigi did a poor job of blocking it and stumbled back, dazed. Mario saw his opportunity and landed two quick jabs on Luigi's temples, then gripped him by the shoulders and blasted him a few meters back. The more agile Luigi caught the ground with his hands and did a perfect Olympic landing, but had little time to congratulate himself as Mario narrowly missed his face in a rage-driven blow. Luigi hopped up slightly and drove both his feet powerfully into Mario's exposed back in a deadly, electrified dropkick. Mario tumbled across the ground and coughed up sand.

Mario had begun to lose his anger and became more focused as a result. He anticipated Luigi's incoming strike, sidestepped it, and finally smashed Luigi hard into the air with his powerful wrecking hammer. Luigi turned upside down in the air and summoned electricity, gaining more powerful as he fell. Mario leaped into the air but failed to notice Luigi's attack and was shocked over and over, getting dragged closer and closer to the ground and finally getting caught in the massive explosion that then ensued. Mario was very dazed and Luigi jumped again to the air, drilling both feet into Mario's skull with his infamous corkscrew kick. He sucked Mario in with his new Poltergust G-00 and slammed him hard into the ground, with a hard hammer strike ensuring Mario got launched far.

Mario was taking a beatdown and needed an opening. He avoided all of Luigi's strikes and tanked all his electric pulses, an easy thing to do after spending so many years of getting the shit shocked out of you. When Luigi made a kick that was just a little bit off, Mario grabbed his leg, spun him around, and lobbed him far into the distance. He donned his cape and flew full speed after him, rapidly striking him multiple times before igniting his fist again, winding up, and dunking Luigi so fast and hard it produced a meteor-esque explosion and embedded Luigi deep into the ground.

Mario slowly floated down and grinned in satisfaction. He rested on his hammer and looked into the distance, but couldn't help feel that something was off. Then he heard a faint sound, almost as if someone was revving a gun at him. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. Then he realized where the sound was coming from.

"OH FU-"

Luigi smashed his head into Mario with the force of an atomic explosion. They flew up past the Mushroom Kingdom, up past the Mushroom World, right into space. They were flying so fast they crashed through the moon, but came out the other side and floated down slowly. Mario was even more pissed now, however, and used his signature homing ground pound taught to him by the Lumas. He drove right into Luigi and got a hold on him, taking out his FLUDD to propel them even faster towards their original fighting grounds. They eventually caught on fire due to reentry, but that wasn't the dangerous part. When they performed their bone-crushing landing, Mario ignited the ground below them and shot Luigi into the air again. This time, though, Mario wasn't fucking around. He swung his hammer with brutal force directly at Luigi's head, smashing him hard to the ground. Then he created the biggest fireball he had ever made, blasting it straight at his brother and setting the whole scene on fire.

When Mario finally calmed down, he saw the real truth of his damage. Blood, fur, and prominent burn marks lined the whole beach. Two disfigured corpses lay next to each other, ones he now recognized as Sonic's and Tails'. Finally...

"Oh god..." Mario moaned.

Luigi was sitting in a hunched over position, skin and clothing covered with tears and burn marks. His green hat sat next to him, streaked with dirt but surprisingly undamaged. His nose was broken from being hit in the head with a hammer, and blood dripped from his mouth. There was a large bruise on his forehead, and several smaller ones on his cheeks and chin. His hair was matted and some had been burned off.

"I can't deal with these medical bills..."

 **Winner: Super Mario**


End file.
